Almost Easy
by Snake of the Rose
Summary: Discontinued for lack of integrity/quality.
1. Prologue

**_Hello, World of FanFiction!_**

**_I'm proud to present my first requested story,----, My friend Dj Dragoon hit me up for a request, and I was totally up for it._**

**_Yes folks- I take requests, and quite eagelry, I might add. Please, let me know if you'd like one for yourself!_**

**_Disclaimer: Credit goes to DJ Dragoon for story idea, plot, and such. All Original Characters belong to Dj Dragoon.

* * *

_**

-

-

_"Look at my glorious child. Already breathing his first flame."_

With a long smile firm on her blackened snout, a dragon mother was adoring at her young child. The baby dragon was cooing and spitting up gobs of thick saliva, occasionally spewing tiny embers from his snout, his scales black like his mother's. The mother laughed softly and picked up her child, smiling at him and waving him in the air. The baby giggled uncontrollaby, burping flames in the face of his mother. The flames were much too small to affect the woman, and she continued to play with her baby.

Duraiis, as this particualr race of dragon was called, were not even closely realted to the mannerisms of the mother and her baby. The Durrais used to be a proud race, known for their brilliant tactics of war and the many great sieges they held in the day of old. But, time went on, and as the universe industrialized, so did the Duraii. Their governments were almost always unstable, leading to many a riot and civil war. Today, most are deranged, bloodthirsty criminals in search of a quick way to make coinage, and some are just maniacs among themselves. There are not many Duraiis left in the universe, as their brute tactic, explosive government, and slow reproduction rate had their popluation decreasing at a very rapid pace. And ever since the D.E.M.O.N. Elite Force of the Duraii Armed Forces was initiated about 17 years ago, things have never been the same for the once glorious race of dragons.

But this happened to be one of the lucky families. The mother and the child fled from the clutches of the D.E.M.O.N. program in their home planet to the vast and beautiful Corneria, where there was stability, freedom of practically everything, and mainly_, peace. _

The child however, was unpredicted. The mother was raped sometime before their escape, and she became pregnant. Since the rate of production of Duraii were extremely low, the mother considered her child a miracle, even if it wasn't planned, or wanted in the first place.

But she had no regrets now. She loved her baby more then anything in the galaxy. Her little Crimson, her job, and her small apartment was all she had, but she would gladly give up anything for the sake of her child.

"I think it's time for a nap, darling," she cooed to Crimson, nuzzling their black snouts together. Crimson giggled, burped a little, and flapped his tiny red wings in delight. He had no idea what _nap _meant, but as long as Mommy was happy, Crimson knew he would be fine.

The mother laid the squirming child in its flame-proof crib, and she tucked him in slowly, singing a soft lullaby. She stroked Crimson's developing red hair, and smiled. Soon, the baby was asleep, and the mother's job was done for the night.

--

--

_-- _**C**_ --_

_A loud crash from the front room._

_Men yelling, a woman screaming._

_Pleas, cries, more yelling._

_Laser blasts._

_Bright lights._

_Darkness._

_--_

_"Sir! We've arrived with the targets."_

_"Very good men, at ease. Ugh, look at this scum. What are they called again? Dry Eyes?"_

_"Duraiis, sir."_

_"Eh, they're scum either way. Dispose of the mother. We want the child."_

_Screams again._

_Laser fire._

_A dull thud._

_Men talking._

_Demon? Where's Mommy?_

_Darkness once more._

_-_

_-- _**C**_ --_

_-_

-

The rays of the newborn sun skimmed the scaled eyes of the dragon.

Crimson awakened abruptly, the rays hurting his eyes. He sat up in his little bed, wearily pushing the old, green curtain over the snow-covered window. He layed back down, and let his thoughts race around his mind.

Crimson was much older now. He had turned 20 not too long ago. He had developed into a tall, black dragon, with a red underbelly and long, scaly tail. His wings were matted to his back from sleeping on them all night, which was extremely uncomfortable. It didn't affect him much now though, as he rarely ever used or showed his wings very often.

With a grunt, he shifted up and out of bed, and to the kitchen. He opened his shanty fridge to find that he had no food. Grunting again, he headed for his closet.

Crimson had become very reclusive ever since his childhood, of when he could start recalling memories. The kidnapping, the tests, the anger and tears, the horrible pain and mutilation, the black periods of his memory, the sinister urges...

And Mom.

Crimson snuffed, letting embers spew out if his snout. He tried to shake off the flashbacks as best he could, throwing on his black overcoat. He pulled his black hood over his head, slipped on some gloves, pushed the two red bangs out of his face, and walked out the front door.

-

* * *

**_Well, it's my first request fic. Please tell me how you liked it, and if anyone wants requests, let me know!_**

**_Again, credit goes to DJ Dragoon for story concept/plot/OC's_**

**_-SOTR_**


	2. White As Snow

**_Please R&R!_**

**_Credit goes to DJ Dragoon for story concept/plot/OC's._**

**_

* * *

_**

-

-- **S** --

A female husky, botched with white and brown fur, sliced her way through the snow-covered alleyways, panting heavily. She was clad in a brown undershirt covered by a white vest, a heavy pair of arctic camo pants, and a pair of light combat boots. A bag that was tossed over her shoulder clinked, indicating there was definitely something valuable inside. She looked back to see two hounds chasing after her, both clothed in gray. With a smirk, she knocked over a few traschcans as barricades and took a sharp left past a few dumpsters.

She ran for a few more seconds, and then threw herself behind an outstretched dumpster. She panted and clutched at her lungs. She had been running for awhile now, and the cold was making her lose composure too easily.

"Where'd that bitch go?" the husky heard from around the corner.

Quickly, she pulled out an extra bag from her utility belt and stuffed it with something. She then went to go meet her subduers.

"Here," she said, throwing the bag to the ground, and putting her arms up in defeat. "I can't go anymore. Take it."

The two hounds were almost shocked, but they picked up the bag with a laugh. Unseen, the husky smiled coyly, and began to back up slowly.

The hounds opened the bag to find their stolen goods. But instead of their goods, they found a round black object, and it was beeping rapidly...

An explosion rocked the ground. With a grin, the husky grabbed the real bag and walked away, twirling the grenade pin between her paws.

What a great way to start the morning.

--

--

-- **C --**

--

Crimson slowed, coming to a stop on the sidewalk. His snout twitched, and a small flame flew from his nostrils. He sensed something.

He ignored it for the moment and walked on. White flakes fell from the sky, making Crimson's black overcoat stick out even more. Passerbys gave him strange looks as he walked along.

Crimson was more then used to that by now. People looked at him strangely partly because of his girth. He was almost seven feet tall, and he was quite built. Wearing the black hood all the time sort of gave him a trademark, as he wore it during the hot summertime as well. Most also weren't used to seeing a _dragon _on the streets anyway, especially a Duraii. Folks went well out of their way to avoid walking by him.

Crimson sneered a bit, unseen. His policy: Look out for number one.

The only reason he was out today anyway was because of food. He had been low on groceries for awhile. Normally he didn't go out often in the day, as he was somewhat by nature nocturnal, but because the snowy day was so gray and gloomy, it was an exception.

Crimson rounded the corner to the street the grocery store was on. He was greeted by someone crashing into him. Whoever crashed into him fell onto the ground, dropping her things. Crimson didn't budge, but instead looked down on her. She was cursing profoundly, trying to gather her things. There were about 4 men in gray running towards them, shouting their way down the street.

She was a female husky, obviously in a hurry. She had dropped her brown satchel, which jingled as it rolled. She snatched it as quick as she could, stuffing a golden necklace that had fallen out into her camo pants. She looked up at Crimson for a moment, and their eyes met. Crimson's dark red eyes met her sparkling green ones. An instant later, she was gone. Crimson turned his head to watch her leap into an alleyway. The 4 hounds ran their way past him a little bit later, still shouting.

Without saying anything, Crimson looked around for a moment. Then, he turned back and follwed them. Normally he wouldn't even consider going out of his way for something that didn't involve him, but the insignia on the husky's bag and on the chests of the men that were chasing her had him intrigued. A large green 'C' with wings and a flag as a background. An insignia that haunted him.

The Cornerian symbol.

Crimson turned into the alleyway she had leapt in. The 4 hounds were running down the street still, clueless as where she went to.

Crimson snuffed, letting low embers fall from his snout. He kept his senses open to try and track the female. For a few miuntes, it was silent. The snow fell softly, covering the alleyways gracefully. Creeping along the walls, Crimson listened. He closed his eyes, letting the voice within speak to him.

-

_Down to the left...the chase will begin._

_-_

Crimson snapped opened his eyes, and poked his hooded head around the left corner. Sure enough, about 6 blocks down he could see the female flee into the city's national park, leaping the fence. The 4 hounds were quick on her tail.

Crimson took action, and hastefully sped his way there. The snow flew from under his feet as he ran, embers falling from his snout as well.

He exploded into the middle of the street in front of the park, narrowly missing a few cars. They honked and cursed at him, but he paid no attetnion. The park's gates loomed ahead of him. Quickly, Crimson crouched to magnify his jump. In a great bound, he leapt over the locked gates in a forward somersault. He hit the ground with ease, sliding a bit on the snow.

He scanned the scene in front of him. Directly in front was the great fountain, frozen over with ice. To the left was the nature-walk trail, and to the right was the underground history-exhibit. Crimson took the right, as it looked most promising.

-

-

-- S **--**

**--**

Light as a feather, the husky creeped along the dimly lit walls. Those 4 goons were still after her. She sighed, irritated. How many thugs was Lugassi going to send after her?

As she crept past the Sauria exhibit, she saw a tall dark figure creeping along the wall opposite the room. She gasped, and his behind the enormous foot of a High-Top manakin. Sitting against it, she held her breath and tried to devise a plan. Those hounds were probably blocking every exit, so she had to think of something cunning to get herself out.

So, first things first; take out the stragglers. She looked through her arsenal of weapons quickly spreading them out in front of her.

Her standard-issue blaster. Too loud.

Her handy-dandy SMG. She liked to save it for those "out of hand" predicaments.

And, her trusty energy whip. She picked it up and looked it. She got this thing a long time ago, from a very important person.

Wiping her brown hair out of her face, she holstered her weapons and kept the energy whip out. She breathed deeply, trying to assure herself.

"Alright Snow, this is it. No worries. Just get out there, and-"

She was cut off when a black claw grabbed her snout and silenced her. She screamed, but the attacker's claws easily muffled her. She kicked and bit, but whoever was dragging her away was extremely resiliant. The attacker leaned his head down towards her, and spoke.

"Don't struggle. I'm not going to hurt you. Cooperate," a deep, hissing voice told her.

Snow wasn't listening too well, and she kept trying to break away. But no matter how hard she tried, her attacker was much too strong.

Still struggling, she was dragged into a dark supply closet. The claw came off of her snout, and she quickly backed away, drawing her blaster. It was dark and confined, but she was not in the least afraid to shoot up this freak.

"Who the hell are you?" She whispered through gritted teeth, raising her blaster.

"If you were smart, you would put that blaster down," the voice grumbled.

"Not 'til I see who I'm pointin' at."

The attacker turned on the light, revealing himself. Snow was surprised, but she kept her stern look.

It was that weird dragon creep she ran into earlier. She kept her blaster raised.

Crimson glared at her. Snow returned the gaze.

"What do you want with me, you weirdo?" Snow asked sassily. A few of her bangs fell in front of her face.

Crimson pointed to her bag. "You stole something from them."

Snow looked down at her bag, noticing the symbol on it. She turned back to the dragon, who was still staring at her.

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?" She finally let the blaster down and she put a hand on her hip.

Before Crimson could speak, he heard voices from outside. He closed his eyes, looking for an answer.

-

_Destroy..._

_-_

Crimson motioned for Snow to follow. He counted to three, and then kicked the door open. The door swung completely off its hinges, thowing a hound against a wall. The other three turned around in surprise.

"Get them!" they shouted.

Snow retaliated quickly by kicking one of the hounds right in the jaw. Crimson picked one up by the throat, and slammed him down, crushing the hound's windpipe. Noticing the other hound underneath the boken door, he went after that one as well.

The remaining hound, on the other hand, was going to save his own skin. With his tail between his legs, he took off down the hall.

Snow looked over to see him running away. Grinning, she pulled out her sub-machine gun. "Where are you going?"

In a burst of laughter she opened fire. The smoking body of the bloodied hound fell to the ground with a dull thud a few moments later. Snow blew the smoke from the tip of her SMG, and holstered it coolly. Putting a hand on her hip, she spun around to meet face Crimson, who was standing behind her with his arms crossed.

She blew a lock of hair out of her face. "Why are you still here? And why did you come here in the first place?"

Crimson shook his head, letting two red bangs fall. "You're against them."

Snow looked at him still, not saying a word. She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a cry from down the dark hall. "There they are!"

Crimson growled, irritated. He turned towards Snow, to find her gone. Crimson sought the voice in head once again.

No answer.

Taking one last look at the men approaching him, he took the advice the voice gave him last. Raising his clawed fists, he waited for his attackers.

5 more men, 2 raccoons and 3 hounds, stopped in front of Crimson. The emblems on their chest seemed to brighten, just for Crimson to notice.

"Out of the way, freak! We want the dog."

Crimson's rage boiled inside of him. "Make me."

One of the raccoons launched a punch at the Duraii. In a simple maneuver, Crimson grabbed the attacker's fist, and punched him in the stomach.

Even in pain, the raccoon laughed. "That...all you got?"

The last thing the raccoon saw was the blood-red eyes appear from the dragon's hood, before a retractable blade tore out his insides.

--

--

* * *

**_I just want to give everyone my sincere apologies for not updating quicker! I have been in the hospital in and out frequently, because of an accident I had over the weekend. I apologize for the chapter being so short and not too action-packed, but there will be a big twist in the next chapter of the story, I assure you._**

**_Please forgive me! R&R, as well!_**

**_-Snake of the Rose_**


	3. Haze

**_Again, apologies for the previous chapter. I can assure you this one will be much better._**

**_Credit goes to DJ Dragoon for Original story concept/plot/OC's._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_

* * *

_**

-

-

-- **S** --

-

The husky quickly closed her door, locking every single lock and chain. When she was positive it was safe, she let out a sigh of relief and let her belongings drop.

"Too close today, girl," she told herself, walking into her room and removing her white vest and her utility belt. She threw the bag on her little blue bed.

She walked into her bathroom, noticing herself in the mirror. Her white and brown fur was botched with a couple of stains, but no big deal. Her long brown hair, however, was in bad shape. She growled and tried to comb out the extreme frizziness, but just decided to take a shower instead. She stripped off her shirt, pants, boots, and all of the frilly stuff. She took one more quick look in the mirror, did a quick pose for amusement, and gave herself a wink. She hopped in her shanty shower, turned on the faucet, and let the hot, refreshing water flow over her body. She smiled warmly as the cold melted away.

She squirted some shampoo into her paw and scrubbed her hair. _Almost got caught, _she thought. _I really have to be more careful._

"Beh," she snorted, the water running down her sleek and slender back, dripping off the end of her tail. "They ain't got shit on me anyways."

She finished her shower a few minutes later, and after she threw on some more casual clothes, she sat on her bed, slid underneath the covers, and dumped out her prize from the stolen bag.

Her eyes glimmered at the treasure before her. A few big fat wads of cash, a couple of jewels, a brilliant necklace, and a few pieces of paper, along with some photos.

What appealed to her most was the necklace and the papers. She picked up the papers and photos with one paw, while fiddling with the necklace in her other. She skimmed through the papers, laughing to herself as she read the information on them. She didn't dare look at the photos just yet. Instead, she hopped out of bed and opened her "special cabinet" in the right corner of the room. The cabinet was filled with many weapons, ammunition, and important things Snow wanted to save for later. She hid the cash and papers in the cabinet, and slid the necklace around her neck. She gazed at it, her eyes beginning to tear. She kissed it, and let it drop to her chest.

"You shouldn't have known," she said quietly. "We could've been happy."

Snow restrained herself from tears. She couldn't cry. She was a big girl now.

"Damn you, Lugassi..." she muttered.

She was greeted by the sound of a window crashing. Intinctively grabbing a weapon, she rushed out to find the broken glass all over the floor, and the two wolves clothed in black and sunglasses standing before her.

"Hello, boys," Snow snapped in her sassy tone, her towel falling from her head, letting her brown hair weave down past her shoulders.

The "boys" pulled out two assault rifles. "We want the documents," one growled.

Snow, standing in her bedroom doorway, put a finger to her lip, as if thinking. "Oh gee, I can't seem to remember where I placed them." She laughed.

One of the wolves put a finger up to his ear, and spoke something through his little headset. The other one kept his gun raised. "Lugassi's getting real sick of you pulling stunts like this. Give us those documents, or we WILL dispose of you."

"Well," Snow said, whipping her hair around, "I guess I've got no choice, huh?" She pulled out the SMG from behind her back and raised it towards them. Alerted, the wolves, sighted her.

"Last chance, Snow."

"Fuck you."

Snow opened fire, making the two agents dive for cover. She rolled out of the way before they could retaliate. Bullets decorated the wall behind her previous position.

She needed a good way to get rid of these guys. She turned towards her cabinet. _Perfect!_

Carefully, Snow backed up to the left-most wall. She broke into a full run, and then leaped across the opening of her door, firing along the way. She managed to catch a glimpse of blood fly from one of the wolves' arms before she landed. She rolled up to her cabinet, and grabbed a few grenades. Snow could hear the grunts of pain from one of the wolves. She worked her way to the door, pulled out the pins, and cocked her arm back.

"Tell the folks in Hell I said HI!" Snow tossed the grenades around the corner, and covered her head as the explosions rocked the house. She waited for the screams to die out.

"Heh heh." Snow twirled the grenade pins and looked around the corner carefully, just in case they had survived. She noticed the brutal amounts of carnage, but before she inspected she picked up her energy whip off of the bed.

She walked out into her now-destroyed living room, where the agents were in a scattered, bloody mess. Blood, organs and limbs covered the walls and floor, staining the black char marks from the dual explosions. Most of her furniture was either on fire, or just simply ash. She grimaced at the clean-up she would have to do later.

There was a groan to her left, in the kitchen. She noticed half of an agent slopped up against the refridgerator. He was apparently still alive, even though his legs were gone and his stomach was torn open, letting his guts spill out on the floor. Blood pooled around him.

The wolf was moaning horribly, blood oozing from his mouth and nostrils. It almost made Snow sick.

"They're...a-a-after...you..." The wolf gurgled. "T-t-t-there's...more..."

Snow stepped over a few entrails, and drew her whip. It made a low buzz as it ignited.

She hated men. No, _utterly despised _them. Even with her nature, she couldn't stand to see anyone in misery.

"Let 'em come," she said, kneeling down and closing the wolf's eyes. She raised her whip, and swiftly released him to the next world.

"I'll be waiting."

Another explosion rocked her house. She glanced out the kitched window and saw a few thugs trying to break down her door. She ran to her room, and grabbed her gear.

The door burst open, and a group of thugs piled inside. "We know you're in here! Come on out, ya bitch!" They yelled, drawing their weapons.

Snow appeared from her doorway, smiling crookedly with a large gatling gun at her waist.

"Hey now!" she shouted, getting their attention. "Who wants to party?"

-

--

--

-- **C** --

--

--

_The first attacker fell to the floor, a bloody mess pouring out of his abdomen. Crimson lunged at the next one, slicing down the unsuspecting hound's shoulder until there were two pieces. The hound fell screaming bloody murder, while they other three tried to jump onto the enraged Duraii. Two latched onto his sides, and Crimson spun to shake them off. When one of them fell to the floor, Crimson's blade followed. Blood was beginning to pool everywhere. In a quick maneuver Crimson latched onto the attacker that was holding onto him, Crimson's claws ripping at the thug's flesh. Crimson's claws gripped a handful of fur and skin, and in a great toss threw the attacker off of his back, tearing the large piece of flesh off along the way._

_And then, a sharp pain protruded into Crimson's shoulder. Crimson winced a little, but the rage inside him grew rapidly. He turned to find the last attacker standing before him, his fase washed with fear with what he had just done._

_The symbol. The knife in his back._

_His own blood._

_In a mighty roar, Crimson lost consciousness, and let the voice take over the full extent of his body._

_--_

_--_

Crimson was now alone in his apartment, sitting on his bed, staring at his bloodstained exterior.

His hood was down, revealing his face. His red hair was slicked back, greasy with the rich blood of the thugs. Crimson was staring down at his reddened claws, watching the blood drip repeatedly off the edge of his nails. What had he done? He had just...murdered randomly, with no consent of his own business! He should've just kept walking. He should've ignored the husky, ignored the men, everything. He gritted his teeth in confusion, and roared inside of himself.

_Why did you make me DO that?! It was none of my business!_

_I did not make you do anything. You murdered those men upon your free will._

_LIAR! You did it! You and your unsatiable thirst for blood!_

_Come now, you silly fool. you don't realize I am a part of you. We act...as one._

_NO! _

_It is the truth, and you can do nothing about it._

The voice seeped out of Crimson's mind, laughing all the way. The ebony dragon was clutching at his head, trying to rip the infernal soul that consumed his being. He roared out again in pain, falling onto his side. His eyes narrowed, glowing an ominous darkly red. Images from the previous scene tainted his brain. He could see it clearly now. The exposed wings, the blood thirst in his eyes, the blood drooling from his jaws as he feasted upon his kill.

The blood. The blood. It was everywhere.

The demon was taunting him.

"NO!!!"

Crimson leapt to his feet, still clutching his temples. Fire spilled from his snout and jaws as he roared in rage again. He tore off his blood-stained cloak and threw it aside, rushing to the washroom. He grasped at his reflection in the mirror, the blood still dripping away from his claws. The face in the mirror was no longer his. The maniacal demon laughed at him, laughing at his weakness, and the truth.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The mirror busted into millions of pieces, taking the stare of the demon away with it. Crimson's fist was stuck in the wall behind where the mirror just was, trickling new, fresh blood.

--

--

About an hour or so later, Crimson was laying on his couch, his eyelids wearily drooping downwards, beckoning sleep. Crimson didn't want to sleep. He feared the demon would come back.

To keep himself awake he tried blowing rings of fire out of his snout. He puffed out a few smoke rings out of his snout, and tried to shoot a small ball of flame between them before the smoke diminished away. He would keep score in his head. Big circles were worth 3 points, while the smaller ones were worth more. It kept his brain active for a little bit, but soon it bored him, and he blew the smoke away with his bandaged claws. The bandages made him think, as he noticed them.

_-_

_"What do we do with this runt?"_

_"Boss said to keep an eye on him until he got back."_

_"I don't want to fuckin' babysit this little shit. Look at him, he's so worthless."_

_"Hey Larry, check this out. I'm gonna tell him that green shit in the bottle over there is candy."_

_-_

_The guards were nice today, Mommy. The didn't push me around like they usually do. They even gave me this really delicious-looking green goop. They told me it was a new type of candy called 'Sour Slime.' Boy, was I excited. I poured some in my hand, but all it did was burn! It went right through my hand, Mommy, it hurt so bad. I even saw the bones in my fingers. I cried and cried, but the guards put some big band-aids around it to make it feel better. They even said they would send you my letter today, all by themselves!_

_I hope you write back this time, Mommy. I love you._

-

Crimson gazed at his hand in disgust. The memories flooded his mind endlessly. It reminded him of why he would shudder every time he saw the Cornerian symbol. It had been around him all of his youth, and he came to resent it with each passing day. Every day he was reminded who the Cornerians really were.

He would see them outside, so many of them. Chasing each other around with other family members, having picnics during summer and snowball fights during winter. The parades they would have on every holiday, the little children who would come up to his door and offer him cookies, even the people just walking down the streets with smiles on their faces made him sick. They were always so happy, so carefree.

How he _despised _them.

The rage was beginning to return. Crimson breathed in slowly, trying to calm himself before he lost it again. He closed his eyes, trying to make peace with himself.

What happened next however, was far from peaceful.

A random body crashed through the living room window, practically on fire from all the bullets it was shooting outwards.

Crimson leaped off of his couch as the person rolled in, quickly regaining her composure and firing her gun outside the broken window. She was cursing and laughing incoherently as she fired on unknown targets down below. Crimson sort of just stood in shock, witnessing the scene going on in his living room.

Some random husky had just burst through the window and was apparently(by the sounds of it) killing the crap out of some folks outside.

"That'll teach ya, you pieces of shit! No one...messes...with Snow! Ahaha! Haa...ugh."

The husky fell backward unconscious a few moments later, her face stuck in a sneer and bullet wounds and glass littering her body.

-

* * *

**_Well? How'd ya like it? Alot more action-y and revealing then last chapter that's for sure. As a reminder I am still sorry for not putting my full rhythm into my works- my medication from my back injury is totally spacing me out. Well, read and review, let me know how I'm doing, and uh yeah! Thanks again!_**

**_-Credit goes to DJ Dragoon for Story concept/plot/Original characters. I do not own Crimson or Snow._**

**_-Snake of the Rose_**


	4. Silicone

**_Okay! I'm up and running now! I'm pleased to say that I have done drawings of Crimson and Snow, they should be up fairly soon!_**

**_No more falling down stairs for me!_**

**_Please R&R! _**

* * *

-

-- **C** --

-

_"Sir? We have the results from the experiment."_

_"Very well. Dispose of the boy, we need him no longer."_

_"Affirmative sir."_

_-_

_Today was the worst, Mommy. First the guards said they were finally going to take me to see you, but instead they tied me up and started to hit me! It hurt so bad Mommy, I was bleeding so much. Everyone was laughing at me, even when I asked for help. But a little bit later some strange people dressed in all black came in and turned all of the guards' heads into jelly! A big wolf untied me and told me everything was going to be okay. They brought me back to their big house and gave me a bed and all the food I could eat! I'm so happy here Mommy. The big wolf says I have to get to bed soon, because he needs to talk to me in the morning. So I'll talk to you later Mommy._

_I love you!_

_-_

_-_

Crimson stepped over the female and glanced out of his broken window. A few dead thugs were splattered in the alleyway floor below him in a bloody mess.

She had bullet wounds in her legs and chest, along with several bleeding cuts and gashes that stained both her fur, and the floor of Crimson's room. Her white and brown fur had scorch marks all over it. Despite being in a comatose state, her face held that cocky smile, while both paws still firmly gripped the weapons within.

The canine's abdomen rose and lowered slowly, her breathing was weak and forced. Crimson sighed irritably and scooped her up, knowing he had to do something to avoid having some broad die in his house. He carried her into the kitchen where he layed her down carefully on the long wooden table. He snatched the first aid kit from underneath the sink and went to inspect her injuries.

As he approached her, Crimson could not help but wonder what the odds were of this girl, who he had just met this morning, crashing through his window like that. Crimson was certainly not one to be easily surprised, but this had rather piqued his curiosity. He looked down at her.

She was wearing a white vest and a black undershirt, both of which were full of holes. He also saw that her arctic camo pants were practically rags now, compared to earlier. He lifted up her arms and legs, inspecting her wounds carefully. Some of them were a bit closer to her body, which meant Crimson would have to remove some of her clothing to reach them. He noted three large pieces of glass, each about 7 inches long, sticking out of her left bicep, inner thigh, and right breast. There were also about six bullet wounds; two of them in her right arm, and another in her left, while the others found homes in her stomach and each of her legs.

He started with the piece of glass in the husky's arm first. He dampened a bandage with antiseptic, and began to pull out the shard of glass slowly to avoid breaking it. The glass came out cleanly in a few seconds, and then blood began to ooze out of the wound. Crimson mopped up the blood with a cloth, and then wrapped the bandage around the cut.

Next was the piece sticking out of her chest. He flipped open a knife and cut off her vest, avoiding the glass protruding from her breast. Warily, Crimson began to cut off the husky's shirt. He almost blushed a bit, realizing what he was about to do. He shook off his feelings and cut off her shirt.

"Oh, shit."

Despite the blood and such, the husky's torso was still very appealing. Crimson tried his best to not look at her silky black bra that kept her bust in, but it proved to be difficult. He went to go remove the piece of glass from her chest, but there was one little problem.

The shard of glass was stuck horizontally through her breast,as well asher bra. Meaning Crimson would have to remove that as well.

Crimson sighed, and swallowed his pride. He pulled out his knife, and slowly cut the straps of the bra off. The cups loosened, and then fell away, exposing the husky's chest completely. Crimson kept his masculinity for the moment, and began work on the piece of glass. The process went almost as smooth as the previous one, except Crimson's claws were shaking terribly. He was amazed at the softness of her breast as placed one claw on it to help removed the shard. He immedietly removed his claw when he realized how much time it was wasting there.

_"Ugh! She reeks with innocence!"_ the demon hissed inside his head, aggravating Crimson's already faultering patinece.

The glass slid out, and Crimson treated the wound with a patch. He inspected at the piece of glass he had pulled out, not seeing the substance he was looking for. He couldn't quite process how breasts like these couldn't be fake. He shuddered, trying to ignore the urges.

That reminded Crimson of the bullet wounds. He looked over them carefully, and noticing the burnt fur around them, he concluded they we laser blasts and not bullet wounds,indicating there were no slugs in the girl's body. That saved thr trouble of having to dig them out.

His breathing was starting tostifle as he knelt close to her warm body and carefully sealed up some of the more minor cuts with his flame, a trick he had learned off of the streets. He singed a bit of fur in the process, but it stopped a great amount of the bleeding. But before he he could lift him self up, he 'accidentally' breathed in sharply, enveloping her scent inside of his nostrils.

Inhaling a strong amount of her scent put him off balance. His willpower was diminshing.

"Resolve to its urges...instincts...wants...Resist."

Crimson growled and grit his teeth, squeezing the table hard as he fought to keep himself whole. The loud snap of breaking wood brought his mind to a halt. Dazed, he stared at the large chunk of wood he had just ripped off.

The blood had been diminished greatly. Crimson bent down and sealed up the rest of the wounds, cleaned up some of the blood, and then continued to his final objective: the piece of glass in her lower person.

Crimson wasn't going to mess around this time. He cut off the cargo pants at her waistline, revealing the lower half of the gorgeous husky and the silky undergarments that kept her innoncence.

The last piece of glass wasn't very long, but it was also placed precariously close to the husky's crotch. About 3 inches below the panties and to the inside of her inner thigh.

Crimson let out a puff of smoke. He was losing his character, which was completely unlike him. But, how could he resist? Right in front of him was a beautiful, half-nakedcanine that just seemed to call out tohim, pleading for him to give in. But something else burned inside of him, and not the Demon.

No. That's what the demon would want. Crimson blinked and pushed the two red bangs out of his face. He spread the husky's legs slowly, and grasped the shard of glass between his foreclaw and thumb. He took one last breath of air.

"Here goes nothing."

-

--

-- **S** --

-

_"Wassa matter, Sis?"_

_"Oh, nothing...I just miss Mom."_

_"I know...I miss her too. It's been a few years since then though."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Come on Amber, cheer up! It's a great day outside today. We can't just waste away our days by sulking about Mom all the time. We're big girls now!"_

_"I know, but..."_

_"Okay, now I gotta MAKE you have fun."_

_"Ah! Stop it, Snow! That tickles!"_

_--_

_--_

For once, Snow felt warm.

All she could see was black, just endless and unforgiving black. She could feel parts of her body getting warmer and warmer, as if they were being put next to a heater. Every few minutes she felt lighter and lighter, like weight was getting torn off of her chest and legs. Snow could almost imagine herself effortlessly drifting through the blackness, the new comfortable, warm feeling surging through her. New feelings down below were beginning to stir; like warmth running up from the area below her waist and tingling along her back. Subconsciously she arced her back, as the feeling was new...but _pleasing. _Sweet ecstasy shot through her veins. She didn't know what was happening, but she almost..._liked_ it.

Then, a light.

An intense, surging light.

Snow awoke a few moments later, the bright glare of a flash light shocking her pupils. She yelped and kicked, thrashing herself upward to a sitting position. She couldn't see too well, but by the feeling of it, she was...

"Why am I NAKED?"

Snow shook her head violently to throw out the blinding effects of the flashlight, wrapping her arms around her knees in an attempt to cover herself. Shaking off the light, she opened her eyes to find a black dragon staring at her with a large, bloody piece of glass in his claws.

"Eek! Get away!" Snow spun off the table and swung her leg around in a fierce kick, knocking the dragon aside. The piece of glass went flying from his claws, and with the element of surprise on her side, Snow tackled the dragon. She held down the dragon's wrists, pinning him to the floor. The dragon stared back up at her, his red-pupiled eyes giving her a bemused glare.

"You're welcome," he grumbled.

Snow's snarl died down, realization approaching. "It's you! Ugh!"

Snow looked down at the dragon, noticing him as the hooded guy from earlier today. She almost didn't recognize him because he was wearing a white muscle shirt, and not that eerie black hood. She also noticed that she was still completely nude, and practically ASKING to be eye-candy about now. She rolled to the right of the dragon, curling up in her position to avoid exposing herself further.

Crimson hopped up, looking down at the husky, who was looking back at him with a subtle mix of anger and confusion in her eyes."What were you doing with me, you perverted freak?!" she burst suddenly.

Crimson shook his head. "Saving your life."

"How is stripping me down to my panties saving my life?!"

Crimson turned over to his "operating" table and held up one of the pieces of glass. "You had a few of these in you, not to mention a whole bunch of laser wounds. You would've bled to death if I hadn't helped you." Crimson tossed her damaged bra back to her, and she eagerly turned around and put it back on.

"I still don't see why you had to get me naked...Oh, shit! My strap's cut."

"You had a big piece sticking out of your...well, you know. I had to remove your bra to work on it." He turned and exited the room to snatch a pair of clothes for her.

Waiting until he was gone, Snow inspected her right breast to see if he was telling the truth. Some of the fur was singed there, along with a new, sensitive scar. Her expression shifted a little bit; she was not used hearing the actual truth, especially from complete strangers.

"Here." A few articles of clothing draped over Snow's head, and she eagerly accepted them. The black shirt and pants didn't fit too well, but it beat being naked around this freaky guy. She turned towards Crimson, eyeing him suspiciously. He returned the look with the same amount of energy.

"Why...did you help me anyway?" Snow asked, her eyes looking elsewhere and her voice trailing off.

Crimson narrowed his eyes at her, and then turned to clean up the mess off of the table. "You stole from them. You're not on their side."

Snow crossed her arms, a few locks of hair falling over her shoulders. "Are you talking about those Cornerian goons?"

"Yeah."

Snow half-laughed. "We don't get along too well. Why are you so uptight about those creeps?"

Crimson only shook his head. Snow watched a ring of smoke escape from his snout and float upwards.

"Well?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be going?"

Crimson motioned towards the door. Snow glanced at it, and then back towards Crimson. She almost seemed hurt, but she realized she probably needed to leave. Something else was urging her to stay,but she didn't know what.

They wouldnt stop until she was dead, and Lugassi probably had men roaming the streets looking for her right now. Basically, she would not last the night. She came to a decision quickly, and trotted up to Crimson's side..

"Hmm, I think I'll stay for a bit longer." She looked up towards Crimson, who was eyeing her out of the corner of his vision as he cleaned.

"You broke my window and stained my carpet with your blood. What else do you want?" He avoided the part were he had to drop a vast amount of his pride to save her.

Snow scoffed, shaking her head. "Tell ya what, big boy," she told him, a wry smile enveloping her snout, "You let me stay here for awhile and anything I take I'll split with you 50-50. Whaddya say?"

Crimson closed the first aid kit, and then looked towards her. "And have more incidents like this? I think not."

Snow put her hands on her hips, hissing slightly at the pain that burned her body. "Fine then! I don't need you anyway," she replied, keeping her sassy tone.

Inside she knew she was screwed unless she convinced this guy to let her stay. She thought maybe a little reverse psychology would work on him, but he just stood there, stubbornly. Snow looked over him with a grimace. A loud ringing from the dragon's wrist broke her concentration.

Crimson moved to a more private part of the room and pressed a button on his communicator, which Snow hadn't noticed until now. "Yeah?" he acknoweledged.

A low crackle emanated from the communicator. _"What's going on, Crimson? Heard there was some mauled bodies found at the underground exhibit at the park today," _the voice said_. "That wasn't you, was it?"_

"I'd rather not talk about it."

_"Well,"_ the voice started. _"Whatever the case, we need you on the lookout for a brown and white female husky, about 5'6."_ Crimson glanced at Snow from the corner of his eye.

"And what if I make contact?" Crimson added.

_"Do not harm her. She may have some leads to someone we are currently seeking. If at all possible, try and take her in, if you know what I mean."_

Snow kept her hands on her hips, smiling slyly. Crimson just shook his head and replied back. "Will do, I'll let you know if I see her. Over and out."

Crimson clicked another button on his communicator and turned towards the smiling husky, who was giving him an "I told you so" look.

"Who was that?" she asked him.

"My boss." He shifted and turned around to clean up the mess this whole situation had caused. Snow watched him, her sly expression still hard on her face. She had won, as usual.

But as she studied him, Snow's smirk faultered slightly. She noticed a small branding mark on his left shoulder.

That mark.

Her body tensed up and the color drained from her face.

"You're a Black Paw...aren't you?"

Crimson stopped his cleaning and turned around, crossing his arms. "What if I am?"

Snow backed up a little, feeling a clench come to her fists. She subsided her feelings for a moment and took into consideration that this dragon had just saved her life; enemy to her 'company' he may be. She looked past the rough black exterior of his features and thought that this guy might have at least _little_ heart in him to save some random chick who burst through his window in a firefight...but she couldn't let him know what she was exactly right now. Right now, she needed a place to call safe, maybe even home...

Crimson snuffed a ring of smoke from his snout, signaling he was irritated with the lack of her response. Snow fake-smiled. "Oh nothing, just eh..wondering," she lied. _Shit! He's really going to believe that, _she thought.

"Whatever."

Crimson turned back to the table and wiped it off with a rag he snagged from the sink. Snow watched him as he did this, trying to think of something to say. Her body still hurt horribly, and she moaned a little bit to get his attention.

"Do you have a place I could lay down, or something, at least for a little bit?" she asked, tilting her head at him cutely for emphasis. Crimson sighed, rubbed his forehead, and begrudgingly led her towards his bedroom. He pointed at his bed, and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Snow called, almost too eagerly. "Can I ask you something, Mr. uh..." She rolled her paw, as if leading him on.

"Crimson."

"Yeah, whatever." She sat down on the shanty twin bed, grimacing a bit on the inside. "Sit," she ordered, pointing next to her.

Crimson gave hera look again, leaned up against the doorway with his arms crossed. Snow returned the look with the same amount of vigor, and their eyes met. Lightning seemed to spark between them.

Crimson let a little bit more of his pride fall away as he took a seat next to her. "What do you want?"

Snow smiled and gulped a little. "I really, really need a place to stay..." she looked at him, trying her best to make her eyes sparkle with just enough bullshit to get her in. "Just for one night," she added, placing a hand on Crimson's thigh for more emphasis. Crimson's eyes widened a bit, but he kept his stern expression.

Snow puked a bit on the inside, knowing she'd have to pull out all the stops to make him agree. She fought back her hate for men for a second and leaned towards him, whispering in his ear.

"_I'll make it worth your while_."

Crimson turned towards her, which almost caused their snouts to touch. For a moment, he stayed in this position, looking straight into her eyes. Rather abruptly after this, however, he stood and held up a single finger rather forcefully. Snow froze.

"ONE night. That's it." His tone seemed rushed.

Snow grinned to herself. She did it.

Crimson left the room, and Snow leaned back in his bed, crossing her arms behind her head in victory.

She was one step closer.

-

* * *

**_So what did you all think? R&R!_**

**_I'd like to give sincerest thanks to Fox MC for beta-reading this chapter for me. You should give him a look, he's an exceptional author._**

**_All credit for OC/plot/storyline goes to DJ Dragoon._**

**_Pictures of Snow and Crimson will be on my profile page by 3-16-08._**

**_Read and Re_****_view!_**

**_-SOTR_**


End file.
